When Life Gives You Lemons, Deal With It
by xxxANIMEOTAKUxxx
Summary: Misa dies at the tender age of 13. But instead of a plus, she has the soul of an arrancar. What will happen when she is captured by Soul Society? T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everybody! My friend talked me into trying a new style of fanfiction. So, this is what I came up with. I hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: Bleach and all of it's characters belong to Tite Kubo. I only own my original characters.**

**If Life Gives You Lemons, Deal With It**

_Death_

My name is Misa Tanuki. I'm just a regular 8th grade girl who lives in the US. I have some friends and I like to hang out after school. The only thing weird about me is my ability to see spirits. I don't think my parents can see them, and my friends definitely cannot. I could see them for as long as I could remember, so I just learn to live with them. But there was that one annoying spirit, Jeremy. I remember he was the one that would change my life forever. For the better or worse, I don't know. It started as just a regular day at school…

"Honey! You better hurry or you'll be late for school!" my mom called from downstairs. I looked at the clock. 8:16. And school starts at 8:20. Crap.

I slipped on my watch, brushed my teeth, and ran down the stairs. On my way out the door, my mom handed by a slice of toast. My dad had already left for work, so I had to ride my bike. I hopped on and started riding down the street. After a few minutes of riding as fast as I could, I reached the school. A large red brick building stood up on a grassy field.

I pulled over to the enterence and parked my bike on the bike rack. I took the lock out of the small basket on the front and locked my bike to the rack. After, I looked at my watch. 8:19. Almost late.

I ran through the door. Speeding through the hallways, I noticed how empty they were. So I ran through the empty hallways. I ran up two flights of stairs. Just as the bell rang, I had ran through the door to my first class.

"And Misa Tanuki… late," my teacher said. I tried to convince him otherwise, but he wouldn't listen. I sighed and walked to my seat. The only good thing about homeroom was that I sat next to one of my good friends.

"Hey, Misa. Why're you so late?" Sammy whispered over to me. I looked at what she was doing. She was just drawing some of that anime stuff. Even though I'm Japanese, I'm really not into that kind of stuff.

"Slept in, that's all," I said, looking at her drawing. It was just a random doodle. A smiling girl in a really fancy and expensive-looking kimono. Sammy must've realized I was looking at her drawing.

"Suneki-hime. She's the princess of the Haniko clan from an anime I like to watch," she explained. I pretended to understand and just nodded. Whatever. Our teacher was saying something important, but I didn't pay any attention.

The bell rang and everybody poured out of the classroom. I tried to slip through the crowd to my next class. I had math on the other side of the building. I ran through the halls, trying not to run into anybody. I walked into the room to see everybody else in their seats with their notebooks out on their desks. I walked to the only empty seat in the far corner of the room.

Once I sat down, class began. Nothing really happened in that class. I'm in Advanced Algebra, but we weren't doing anything new. The person infront of me passed back a one-sided worksheet. He waved in infront of my face before I grabbed it. While everybody worked on the worksheet, I started to draw a bit on the back. I may not like anime, but I still know how to draw it, and I'm quite good at it.

So, I started to draw the outline for a head. After darkening the chin area, I started to draw a hairline. The hairline went strait across the forehead. The hair sprouted from the hairline and fell around the back of the head. It looked a little too messy, so I erased the hair and made it slicked back.

The face I had in my mind was definitely a man. I drew a pair of sinister eyes. The thing is, they looked kind, but had some amount of evil in them. They came out better than I had planned. I drew thin eyebrows at a slight downward slope. Below a regular looking nose, I drew a small smile.

I looked at the face I had drawn. I didn't know why, but somehow it looked kind of attractive… I held the drawing up so that I could see it from a distance. A heard a small noise to the side of me and turned my head to see. At that moment, I wish that I hadn't. The teacher stood there and she looked angry. She held out her hand, silently ordering me to hand over my picture.

I looked at her feet and handed her my drawing. She looked at it for a minute before crumpling it up and throwing it into the recycling bin to the side of her desk. I sighed and started to stare into space. The day was pretty much uneventful.

At 4th period, the period right before lunch, I saw one very annoying spirit. It was Jeremy, a little 6th grader who died of a heart attack. From that day, he never left the school. What was weird about him was that he had a strange chain hanging from his chest. One thing I noticed was that as the year went on, that chain got smaller and smaller. I've asked him about it, but Jeremy never wanted to talk about it.

Jeremy was annoying me all through my Science class," Come on already! I really, really wanna show you something!!" I didn't want to say anything to him in class because than all of my classmates would think I was crazy. I asked my teacher to let me out a little early and she said it was fine. Jeremy followed me into the hallway.

"Now what is it that you want?" I asked the small boy. I tried my best to be calm, him being a small boy and all, but Jeremy was really getting on my nerves. He had a big grin and started to run down the hallway, laughing.

"Heehee, I really wanna show you something! Follow me! Follow me!" he said through all of his laughter. I sighed and started to run after him. I wondered what he wanted. He ran through a wall leading to the outside. I, not being a spirit, needed to use the door. When I got outside, I found him running towards the street, yelling at me to come.

He reached the middle of the street until he stopped. Even if he was already dead, I couldn't stand little children in the middle of the street. I noticed the headlights of a speeding car get closer to Jeremy. At that moment, I completely forgot that a car wouldn't hurt him. I started running as fast as I could. At the last minute, I jumped infront of him, getting hit head on by the car.

I closed my eyes and felt pain for a moment. After that short moment, all pain was gone. I slowly opened my eyes. I looked down at my hands. Nothing seemed wrong. That was when I saw a glint of silver. I looked down again to see a silver chain. My eyes widened as I saw a chain, not unlike Jeremy's, hanging from the center of my chest.

The driver ran out of his car and ran to the middle of the road. He ran straight past me. I looked to see him just to see my lifeless body. He leaned down to try to feel a pulse, but I know that he would get nothing. My knees grew week and I fell to the ground, in a sitting position.

"I'm…. dead…." I said out loud to myself. It just seemed impossible. I had more time. I had a life! What would my family say? A silent tear started to fall out of my right eye, and then my left. Soon enough, tears were streaming out of my eyes, but I didn't make a noise.

The man called 911 and an ambulance had come. The doctors came and picked up my lifeless body. They carried it into the back of the ambulance. Jeremy stood right behind me and slowly gripped my open hand.

"I'm…. I didn't mean…. I'm really sorry…." he said, fighting back his own tears. I didn't know what to do. How would I reassure him that everything was okay when it was clear that it wasn't so. I slowly stood up and started to walk away. I left Jeremy sitting there in the middle of the street.

Well, there I was. Walking to nowhere in particular; a spirit who has just recently passed away because of another spirit. The reality dawned on me and there was nothing I could do about it.

Well, what to do next? Only time will tell.

_Preview_

_I stood up from my bench. A strange man stood infront of me. He wore strange clothing that was not so common in this part of the world. _

"_W-who are you," I asked, started at the sudden appearance. He just stared at me, than let out a low chuckle at my nervousness._

"_I'm a shinigami. And my name is…"_

**A/N: Woohoo! I got a poll for all of you! Who should be the mysterious shinigami who found Misa? Write either a Captain or a Vice Captain's name in a review. I'd love to hear your opinions!! So, there you go! Please review and stuff like that. I love tips that'll help me write. Once again, please review!**


	2. Author's Note

**Hi everybody! This is just a quick note. I have good news… and I have bad news. **

**The good news is: I go to my sleep away camp this Saturday (AKA: in 2 days)(AKA2: June 27, 09)**

**The bad news (for you) is: I go away for seven whole weeks! So obviously because I'm in camp, I won't be able to update.**

**In those very special seven weeks, I hope to get some more reviews. I'll look forward to seeing some more reviews for my poll.**

**Because my pole wasn't very specific, I've decided to narrow the choices down a bit. Who will be the shinigami to discover Misa?**

**Kuchiki Byakuya**

**Hitsugaya Toshiro**

**Zaraki Kenpachi**

**Kurotsuchi Mayuri **

**Kira Izuru**

**Abarai Renji **

**Please write one of the captains/vice captains in your review. Because I'm going to camp, you'll have about two months to review and I'll look at them all when I come back.**

**Have a great summer, everybody!! :D**


End file.
